


Fractured Anger

by Getschmekkinwhepped



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bitter sakura, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getschmekkinwhepped/pseuds/Getschmekkinwhepped
Summary: Sakura hates everything about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I made this sorry excuse of a fanfic about a year ago so I re-read it and my soul departed from my body so I revamped it.  
> who knows, maybe one year later i'll change it again.

Sakura wished she'd made an excuse. 

Anything to escape her old team.  
  
Her eye twitched as Naruto whooped in her ear.  
  


‘Just like old times! It'll be so fun, Sakura-chan, believe it!’   
  
That overgrown brat just wouldn’t stop _talking._

 

Kakashi flanked her left, with his trademark literature in his hand.  
  
Sasuke stared at her with an intensity that made the hairs on her neck stand up. And not in the good way, either. It made her really glad that they didn't talk much.

  
They arrived at a nondescript bar. It looked average. So average, in fact, that if every bar in the universe congealed into one bar-shaped entity, this would be the result.  
  
The inside was just as boring.  
  
They piled into a table, Naruto beside, Sasuke in front.  
  
  
Sakura ordered a house special, and with a moment’s consideration, enough sake to knock over two elephants and a rabid beaver.  
  
  
Naruto chattered to Sasuke lightheartedly.  
  
Sakura ordered more.

  
The waiter came from a backroom somewhere and placed her meal in front of her. She barely glanced down.  
  
It wasn’t anything special. Just pork and rice.

 

She didn't detoxify the alcohol in her system. There was no point. She’d been so bored, lately.

 

* * *

  
  
_But everyone has a breaking point._  
  
  
  
The conversation ebbed and flowed.  
  
  
They were bantering about something mundane again.  
  
It was stupid and pointless, and Sakura would rather be anywhere else.  
  
She watched Kakashi give the boys a fond, almost fatherly look that made her sick to the stomach.  
  
It couldn’t be her, she knew now. It would never be her, but that knowledge didn’t make it hurt less.  
  
  
The way they laughed and bickered and grinned was disgusting. Sakura didn’t understand it.   
  
They were so happy, even after the war, even when Sai and Ino and Kiba and so many more woke up screaming and clawing at their chests and gasping for breath,   
  
did they not care, did they forget the pain that connected them, and what was she thinking she should be happy for her team, they made peace with themselves, she should be happy,  
  
but all she could think about was her friends, her pain, the bile rising in her throat and it hurt _so much too much and she couldn’t take it anymore-_  
  
  
  
_And she just_ **snapped**.  
  
  
  
“I hate this.”  
  
Sakura didn’t mean to say that, but she kind of did at the same time.  
  
She wasn’t drunk enough for this.  
  
  
  
The conversation stopped. Did she do that? Sakura wanted to laugh.  
  
Trust her to make things uncomfortable. The silence was stifling.  
  
She felt rage course through her. She wanted someone to say something, anything, to fill the quiet. She was so irrationally angry at this mess that she had caused.  
  
  
Yeah, it was her problem.

 

But it always was.


	2. Aftermath

“ kura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN!” For the second time in 12 hours, Naruto was shrieking into her ear.

“Hey, Sakura-chan, you might not remember but you got really drunk and said some super weird things and passed out and the Teme and I had to carry you back home and-“

 

Sakura winced blearily and tuned him out.

Damn, all that liquor she took must've been enough to fill a pond.

 It wasn't enough to erase her memory of last night, so Sakura made a mental note to drink even more next time the opportunity presented itself.

 

 

“Sakura, I want an explanation of last night." Came Sasuke’s voice.

Sakura scowled. She didn't like where this was going.  
  
Also, she thought she banned Sasuke from her apartment 2 years ago.

 

She turned towards Team 7 and let her response play out on her face.  

                                                                                                                               

Sakura gave a strained smile. “Sorry guys, I don't have enough time to talk right now. My hospital shift starts soon, and I don't want to be stuck on bedpan duty.”

She made a move to rise from her couch, and strode towards the exit.                                                                                         

 

 ( **Don't walk too fast, don't show them how uncomfortable you are.)**  
  


  
There was a breath of displaced air, and suddenly Kakashi was blocking her path.    

"Maa, Sakura-chan, don't leave your poor sensei hanging."          

 

(Sakura was just so _angry_. Give her rope and she'd string them up eagerly.)                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

 

“Sakura-chan, what did you mean last night?” Naruto cried out. “Why did you say those things?”

“Sakura, I want an answer.” Sasuke ordered.

 

Inwardly, Sakura fumed. How dare they act as if she owed them _anything_ , let alone an explanation?

 

“Sakura-“

“Why did you-“

“What-“

Their voices blurred together, a chorus of questions melting into each other, a rabble of nonsense pulsating in the suffocating air until-

 

_Enough._

 

_A beat._

_A breath._

  
  


**“You want to know why?”** Inner roared through Sakura. **“ I don't exist until you need something from me, and then you couldn't care _less_ .  
  
We are not friends, I don't want to talk, and y** **ou don't care about me, so** _don't pretend you do_."

 

A beat, and Inner faded from reality.

 

“And you wonder why I say these things." Sakura whispered. "You always bring out the worst in me."  
  
She kneaded her temples.

'You should go. I don't want to see you."

 

 

“Sakura-chan I'm sorry, I-" Naruto started.

 

“Don’t.” Sakura cut him off. “Just don’t.” She repeated.

 

“Don’t act like you care about me.” She snarled. “I won't fall for that again.”

 

She maneuvered past Kakashi, who stared blankly at the wall behind her with that lone, grey eye.

 

 

“I’ll be in the hospital if you need me.” Sakura smiled sardonically. 

 

“But when have you ever?”


End file.
